


You Really Got Me Now

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray in panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Got Me Now

The whole thing began as a joke, and Ray can't say for sure when it stopped being one. They'd been going through catalogs, trying to decide how many flannel shirts they really needed for their first year up here together, and Ray had flipped to the lingerie section. He couldn't help it, because even though he loved Fraser so much he could barely stand it, he missed certain feminine things. Like unhooking a bra with one hand, or the way it felt to stroke a woman through the soft slickness of her underwear. It wasn't like it was a fetish, or anything, but . . .

"Ray," Fraser had said with amusement, and Ray had gotten the feeling that he'd been staring at the page for a while. "You're drooling."

And, at the time, it was _funny_, and they'd laughed about it when Fraser said he should go ahead and buy a pair of the silk panties if he liked them so much, and Ray had been grinning as he'd written down the item number in the little squares on the form.

"What color?" he'd asked Fraser, with a wink, because any moment one of them was gonna call the bluff.

And damned if Fraser didn't look like he was giving the matter some thought, even as he was biting his lip to fight back a smile. "Well, Ray, I would say pink."

If Ray had been paying more attention, it's possible that he might have noticed some sign from Fraser that it was _not_ a joke, after all. That maybe Fraser knew something he didn't. Wouldn't be the first time, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, because, right now, when he's on the bed on his hands and knees, nervous and aching and wanting all at the same time, the last thing Ray feels like doing is laughing.

Right now, Ray's moaning as he feels Fraser's breath on the small of his back, and he's shaking as one of Fraser's thumbs slides down the crease of Ray's ass and, christ, begins to _push_ the silk inside of him again and again. His vision blurs as Fraser bites not so gently into one cheek and then the other, and then when his tongue takes the place of the thumb and Fraser is licking him through the panties, hot and wet.

"Fraser. . . " Ray tries to say, even though he has no idea what he's going to say next, not when he can barely form thoughts beyond, _"god, yes, please"_. But it doesn't really matter, because Fraser just keeps tongue-fucking him, and, okay, he's rimmed Ray before, and Ray loves it when he does, but it's never been like this. Not so good that Ray's this quick on the edge of coming, or crying, or maybe even both.

Fraser's hands spread Ray open wider and then he feels the barest brush of the sharpness of Fraser's teeth through the silk. His moans turn to whimpers as he thrusts back hard against Fraser, way past caring about the way he looks in pink, or how wrong it is to be this turned on by the way his dick feels trapped against his belly by silk. He's just perfectly _fine_ with all of it.

"I've been thinking about this," Fraser breathes against him as his mouth wanders down to caress Ray's balls, and lower still to lick along the length of his cock. And then, it's too much. Ray can't hold himself up anymore and his arms are giving out, so he drops down to the mattress. Fraser follows him, stretching out so that he completely covers Ray, and Ray just loves that. Loves Fraser's chest against his back, and Fraser's hands sliding underneath him to pull him closer.

"I haven't been able to _stop_ thinking about it," he growls into Ray's ear, sounding so dirty, and yet still so fucking _earnest_. Merciless fingers find Ray's nipples and Ray can feel this wail building inside of him, because, god help him, he's never been this turned on in his life.

"Fraser..._please._ I need to - "

"Lift up," Fraser says thickly, and Ray lifts up so that Fraser can gently ease the panties down over Ray's erection, to just below his ass cheeks. Ray starts to squirm so that he can get them the rest of the way off, but Fraser straddles Ray about mid-thigh and puts a hand on his back.

"Don't, Ray. Not yet." Then Fraser has the lube, and, _oh fuck_, big fingers push into Ray, and it feels tighter like this and it hurts a little, and Ray barely has time to hump once against the mattress before he's coming all over the sheets.

Fraser drags the panties down and off completely, spreads Ray's legs so he can get in between them, and then he's fucking Ray, hard and desperate. From the sounds he's making, Fraser is _gone_, and Ray wishes he could bask in an out-of-control Fraser, but, as it is, he can only hang on.

It doesn't take long before Fraser's thrusts start to stutter; before he's lying weakly on top of Ray, taking in shuddering breaths and pressing kisses along Ray's neck and shoulders and anywhere else he can reach.

"Oh, god, Ray," Fraser whispers. He pulls out and lies beside Ray, drawing him close and stroking his hair and his back. Fraser can't seem to stop touching him, and suddenly the absurdity of it all hits Ray and he has to struggle to keep from giggling, because, _really_.

"You were right," he tells Fraser, as solemnly as he possibly can.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah. Pink is definitely my color."


End file.
